


Shopping

by Halfling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfling/pseuds/Halfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean needs new jeans so Benny drags him shopping. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted at my [tumblr](www.halfhalfling.tumblr.com).

“My eyes are up here, by the way.” Dean pretended to glare as Benny’s pale eyes traveled up from where they’d been not-so-furtively glancing at Dean’s crotch until he met Dean’s eyes with a slightly sheepish glint.

“You do realize those are very, _very_ tight pants, right? Did you paint them on?”

“They aren’t _that_ tight,” Dean replied, pulling at the belt loops self-consciously.

“Mmmhm,” Benny hummed in a tone that said he was entirely unconvinced.

“Okay, they’re a little tight. Sheesh, cut a guy some slack, it’s not like I get to go clothes shopping very often. Or ever.”

Benny tilted his head to one side. “Would you like to?”

“What, go shopping? Thanks but no thanks. Shopping is for teenage girls.”

“I’ll admit it’s not the most enjoyable experience, but it does have its perks. Clothes that fit being the first one that comes to mind.”

Dean sighed. He did need new jeans but for him shopping was right up there with researching, or, god forbid, flying. “I know, but shopping malls?” He mimed shooting himself in the head.

Benny laughed. “Fair enough. Still, I might be able to make it worth your while.” He winked. Dean was intrigued.

“I’m listening.”

“Well dressing room sex can be quite fun, or so I hear.”

“…where’s my coat?”

\--

The mall was on its last legs. Half the stores were closed down, with red “SPACE FOR RENT” signs hanging in chains across the spaces they used to occupy. A few bleary-eyed shoppers walked listlessly through the halls but no one gave any heed to the two tall men in flannel who looked like they were much more at home in the woods than in a shopping mall.

A woman wearing far too much makeup glanced at them over the top of a magazine, and reached for the sample perfume she was supposed to spray on potential customers, but seemed to think better of it when Dean fixed her with his best monster-ganking glare. Benny pulled him away before they had a chance to exchange words and eventually they found the men’s clothing section.

“Do you know your measurements?” Benny asked as he looked through the rack of jeans.

Dean gave him a bitchface that would have made Sam proud.

Benny rolled his eyes and smiled. “Wait here,” he said and walked off.

Dean tried to determine if there were measurements written on the pair of jeans he was wearing, but if anything was written on them it had long since faded beyond recognition.

When Benny came back he was carrying a cloth tape measure, the kind they always used in retail.

“Where did you get that?” Dean asked.

“I explained to the woman at the counter that my idiot boyfriend didn’t know his measurements and promised to bring it back.”

“That vile woman with the perfume?”

“Smiles win more friends than frowns.” Benny winked and Dean stuck his tongue out. “Now stand still.” He took a step closer to Dean and began to wrap the measuring tape around his waist.

“Woah, wait, we going to do this here?”

Benny looked around in confusion. “I’m just measuring your pants, they can stay on. For now.”

“Yeah, well,” Dean looked around as well, “Maybe I don’t want them to.” He raised an eyebrow suggestively.

Benny took the hint. “Dressing rooms are over there.” He pointed.

“After you.”

\--

The dressing room was deserted. Benny held the door of the first stall open for Dean and latched it behind them. As soon as Dean had the top button of his jeans undone Benny was pushing him against the far wall and pulling Dean’s shirt over his head.

“This all part of the measurement process?” Dean joked as Benny practically ripped Dean’s jeans and boxers off and kneeled in front of him.

“Of course.” Benny pulled out the measuring tape and threaded it around Dean’s waist. “What else could it possibly be?”

Next Benny slid the tape down until it was just above Dean’s manhood, which was quickly becoming hard, and took another measurement.

“Gee, I don’t know. Seems a little unconventional, don’t you think?”

Benny smiled and wrapped the tape around Dean’s right thigh. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Dean.”

“Ass.” Dean laughed.

Benny pushed out of Dean’s knees, spreading them a little further, and placed one end of the tape right below the small of Dean’s back, bringing the rest of the tape forward between his legs.

“Hey, watch it! No way this is a legitimate measurement.”

“How else am I supposed to get your crotch measurement?” Benny asked with an air of false innocence.

“Uh huh, I’m sure.” Dean rolled his eyes in amusement and his heart skipped a beat when Benny suddenly kissed the tip of his erection.

“Only one measurement left.” He held the tape up along the side of Dean’s length. “That’s it,” he muttered appreciatively, “no wonder you’re too big for your britches.”

Dean was busy trying to think of a clever reply when Benny took Dean’s full length in his mouth and all his coherent thought went out the window. “Jesus, Benny.”

Benny kept a firm grip on Dean’s hips so he couldn’t thrust into Benny’s mouth like every instinct was screaming for him to do. Instead Dean was forced to endure the teasingly slow pace Benny set, grinning all the while.

Even with Benny doing all he could to prolong Dean’s pleasure, soon he was panting and close to coming. “Benny, man, gonna--”

Benny took that as encouragement, speeding up and practically ripping Dean’s orgasm from him. He came in waves, painting the back of Benny’s eager throat in streaks. As soon as he was rung dry he collapsed to the floor in an exhausted heap.

Benny wiped his mouth and grinned at Dean like a cat.

“That was amazing,” Dean told him honestly.

“Hope it makes up for dragging you shopping.”

Dean shook his head. “Hell, if shopping was always like this I’d do it all the damn time.”

“Well thankfully you won’t need to. I checked before we came in, they have plenty of jeans in your size.”

“How do you know if you didn’t measure me first?”

Benny chuckled. “Oh, like I actually needed to measure. Please. I sized you up the moment I met you, not to mention I’ve had my hands over every inch of that pretty little ass of yours. I just wanted the excuse to grope you in public.”

Dean laughed. “Good to know. Guess I kind of foiled the ‘public’ part of that plan, huh?”

“Oh but this was better. And besides, we’re not quite done shopping yet, wouldn’t you say?” Benny stood up and offered a hand to Dean to pull him to his feet.

“No,” Dean agreed, “I suppose not.”


End file.
